Computing systems can store information via the use of non-transitory computer-readable storage devices such as solid state drives, hard disk drives, and the like. However, these storage devices can be subject to failure and/or loss of data over time due to wear, mechanical problems, and/or other issues. Various techniques, such as RAID (redundant array of independent disks), are used to provide protection against data loss via redundant storage of data on multiple storage devices, e.g., such that loss of data on a single drive does not prevent permanent loss of that data.